Meet Emily
by Anubis1123
Summary: Samantha is Emily s' great aunt she lives with her starting when her parents died during war


**MEET EMILY**

It was a beautiful morning in America. Emily smiled as birds chirped through the window in her room. She quickly got up and changed into a pretty pink dress. " Great Aunt Sam would be terribly angry if I m' late for breakfast", she said to herself. She faced the mirror and straightened her bow . She elegantly walked down the stairs. " Good morning Emily" greeted Great Aunt Sam. " You are a bit late today". "I m' sorry Great Aunt Sam", apologized Emily. Emily seated herself in her chair. " Emily your Aunt Nellie is going to take you to Miss Crampton s' Academy for you to enroll in", said Aunt Sam. " How s' your practice in piano now dear?". " Miss Edith said I m' doing it perfectly" , replied Emily. "That s' good then", replied Great Aunt Sam. "Great Aunt, I was wondering if we can go for a visit at Grandfather William s' house. If you agree to it that is Great Aunt", requested Emily. " Well, a visit won t' hurt I suppose", replied Great Aunt Sam.

Emily is an orphan. Her parents , Courtney and Samuel, died . She lives with her Great Aunt Sam who was also an orphan. Great Aunt Sam s' real name is Samantha. Emily s' real name was Emiline. But she thinks it s' too big. Her Grandfather was too usy to take care of her so she went to Great Aunt Sam to live. She had inherited a large house in Mount Bedford far from New York. At first Emily was nervous as she only met her Aunt twice in New York during a visit. Her step- aunt Nellie, always came to visit. Emily became fast friends with Anna Lewis , Charles and Nina Meyer, and Charlotte and Fabian Rhine. Great aunt Sam always told her about the times. Her father died during the war and her mother died at childbirth. She and her grandfather were not mightily close. He was nice and soft enough but was a bit grumpy at times. Great Aunt Sam always told her stories about her adventures. She was like a boy when she was young. Now on with the story.

"Anna where are you going to school?" asked Emily. " Miss Crampton of course! Nina and Charlotte are going there too. The boys are going across the street.", replied Anna. " Anyway, do you notice how Nina and Fabian look at each other?" asked Emily. " Pure love and happiness!" replied Anna. "Great aunt said we should not talk about that business!" scolded Emily. " Anyway the others should be arriving soon" said Anna. Emily poured her a cup of tea and laid out some cakes. " Do you want anything else Anna?" asked Emily. " No Ms. Edwards. It s' enough" replied Anna. " Well than Ms. Lewis, let us sit and wait" replied Emily laughing. " Anna, Emily what are you laughing about? Asked Nina who arrived with Charles. " Nothing Ms. Meyer!" replied Anna. " Ms. Meyer Ana?" asked Nina in amusement. "Sorry, nothing Mrs. Rhine!" said Emily laughing through her tears. " Oh if I were a boy you guys are getting it!" said Nina. " What s' all the ruckus "? Asked a tall old man. " Oh. Uh hello Grandfather William" greeted Emily in nervousness. Everyone greeted him also. "Oh William I m' glad to see you Your grandchild and I were planning on visiting you dear!" said Great Aunt Samantha. " Ah yes Samantha cousin! Would you care for having tea?" asked Grandfather William." Of course cousin!"replied Great Aunt Sam. " Is Mr. Edward always like that? Asked Nina. "Yeah he seems grumpy" agreed Charles. " He seems like that he s' always like that after… you know" said Emily trailing off. " Oh " said Anna. " Anyway then! Great Aunt said I could bring all of you to Piney Point next summer! " said Emily trying to change the subject. "Oh that s' wonderful then Emily!", said Nina. "Hey, where did Charles go?" asked Anna. " Let him be" replied Nina. "Nina! Emily! Anna!" shouted Charlotte. " Charlotte!" said Emily. "I m' glad you're here". " And don t' be so loud! Mr. Edwards arrived" warned Nina. "Oh thanks for the warning" replied Charlotte. The door then opened. " Thank you for the wonderful tea Samantha!" said Grandfather William. "Thank you William dear please visit us anytime!" replied Great Aunt Sam. " Come on then let s' have tea" said Anna. "Ok" replied Nina seating herself. " I l' get the boys" said Emily running to the field. " Fabian! Charles! Screamed Emily. " What?" asked Charles. " Tea time!" she told them. The boys followed her back to the balcony. " Well, well looks like Emiline is here" said Amina. " Did Great Aunt invited you?" asked Emily. " Yes I could say" she replied smiling. " Disastourous!" said Ana. " Tea?" asked Nina glumly. N" Anything just to get that witch away" said Charles. " Charles! It s' not proper talk!' scolded Nina. " Yes mother" he replied. " Charles" scolded Nina again.

"The tea is to strong" said Amina. " And the teacups are a bit dirty and too fragile" "When will she shut up?"whispered Nina to Fabian. " I don t' know" replied Fabian. " Won t' you please keep quiet Amina!" said Anna. " And the cakes are too sweet and…..continued Amina. " Shut up!" screamed Charlotte. " What s' all the ruckus ?" a voice asked. " Charlotte! You woke up Mrs. Ryland! " scolded Nina. " Nothing Great Aunt! " said Emily. " Well don t' get too loud! " replied the great aunt. " Oh, looks like we are out of tea and it s' over two hours!" said Emily. " Goodbye Amina"!. Amina huffed and stomped away.

" Come on Emily! Time to get inside it s' pouring!", laughed Anna. As they got inside Martin their butler set the fire as they seated themselves in fancy cushions. " Great Aunt please tell us a story!", pleaded Emily. " I would like to hear one too Mrs. Ryland ", said Anna. Mrs. Ryland laughed. " Ok I l' tell you about the time Mr. Ryland ruined my birthday ice cream", said Great Aunt Sam.

That night Emily was curled up in bed. Hugging the teddy bear that her Great Aunt gave her she fell asleep hoping of dreams about her Aunt s' stories.

I dont 'own American Girl


End file.
